Sawada Tsukiko the Ghost Repellant
by nailali124
Summary: What if Mai was a Sawada, a certain one that we know of? What would her life be like with paranormal beings yet she is to be the decima? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ghost Hunt. If I did there would be some changes to those animes.**

 **I am a beginner so please give me reviews and advice. Thank you so much!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

3rd P.O.V

On May 1st and May 2nd, two siblings were born, the first born on the midnight of the first day of the month being born exactly 12:00 and the second being born on 5:30 on the second day. The first child which is a girl was unexpected but Nana didn't care, she knew her child would have a great life so she decided to take care of them. Tsukiko, her first child and Ieyatsu, her second child would be taken care of equally.

4 years later Nana learned that Ieyatsu was bullying his own sister and it drew her extremely angry but because he was her child he decided to go easy on him, all she would do is transfer Tsukiko to a different school nearby, the prestigious Sora Elementary where children would learn all subjects plus 3 classes of their choice. Tsukiko was very excited and ended up choosing Business, Parapsychology and Pre-med.

Not too long after she had learned about flames and learned how to control, strengthen and suppress them without much difficulty. When her father came she suppressed to a minimum which was enough to keep a ghost 12 ft. away which while not much was normal to their standards but to them Ieyatsu who could keep a ghost 20 ft. was more impressive and that was enough for her because she wanted to stay away from them because of her extremely stronger than Primo intuition.

After becoming 10 she was forced to be the Decima of Vongola despite her brother being trained for it. She earned gloves as weapons and completely mastered HDWM after such a long time ago. Her flames grew stronger and purer while still not reaching her potential. She kept going to school too, always having A's despite others having trouble and was known as Tenshi Hime because of her kind nature, infinite amount of knowledge, innocence plus beauty. She didn't forget about her brother and hated when he did something that hurts others so she became friends with Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa siblings, Haru, Lambo, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro, Hibari Kyoya, I-pin and a boy named Fuuta.

Becoming 15 she moved out the house and went to high school, she still talked to her friends and family with the exception of her brother everyday via skype. She moved to an apartment near her new high school and visited her friends and family every holiday plus spent most of her vacation with them. Her rent was payed from her mother's allowance and she had no worries about necessities or anything of the like.

Right now she is attending Sora High School near Shibuya where she lives and tries to avoid people because of her trouble magnet curse. While she is lonely she tries her best not to show it and makes 2 friends Michiru and Keiko who she had first started to avoid but ended up befriending especially because her kind nature to help them despite trying to avoid them made them even more persistent. When she told them about her being a trouble magnet they said they didn't mind, when she told them about her clumsiness they still didn't stop, instead helping her out when she fell or got hurt almost. She would stutter but she always stuttered and it was slowly getting better as her low confidence was getting bigger.

It is nice and Reborn was told to train Ieyatsu not her to become boss when they were 11 but he still trained her too anyway though she doesn't mind since it helps her in more ways than one. Now she would be considered a symbol of what woman want to be as long as she can gain more confidence though when it came to others she always became strong to protect them. Learning business and pre-med was to help her while parapsychology was to make her aware about other things in the world. It scared her to find out ghosts existed but she couldn't deny that she was slightly disappointed that if she even showed 1/100 of her suppressed dying will flames that they would stay at least 12 ft. away meaning that a chance talking to an actual ghosts instead of her ancestors are most likely non-existent.

 **Please review, so far Tsuna became Tsukiko who takes the role of Mai from ghost hunt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! I had decided to sum up the case in one chapter so there are some parts shown and new parts here too!**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt or Katekyo Hitman Reborn or there would be some major changes in the story line.**

 **Have fun reading and please give me a review on how you think of it. See you again!**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _ **Evil Spirits All Over?!**_

She saw a camera and went there but after she noticed there was no one there and the camera was only there since someone was trying to gather information on the old school house so she was about to leave when she noticed someone running towards her. It surprised her, causing her to jump and make the nearby shelf fall but when she was doing fine the man had toppled over on her causing the shelf to fall on them, injuring the man. She was healing him by using her sky flames property to stop the bleeding and it worked but she had to stop, using the first aid kit in her backpack instead to bandage the rest to make it look less suspicious when a boy looking a bit older than her came up. He asked where the nearest doctor was and that she had already caused enough trouble so I should go to class while I hesitantly agreed.

The teen who met her again said the man would recover in a day or 2 but he would have to be careful for 3 days before he was fully recovered and that she should take responsibility which she agreed to even if it wasn't her fault because if she never went there in the first place then he would be okay. What she didn't know is that Kazuya felt slightly guilty for lying to her but learned that she felt better after helping him work.

Later Kazuya told her to help and was surprised that she lasted longer than expected.

"Kazuya-kun does your assistant always help when you need it to carry these heavy things?" Tsukiko asked. (Too lazy to write the stuttering part)

Kazuya answered "Yes, yesterday I was looking for information so he did the set up. I also asked your friends since they seemed to have heard a lot about it."

"So that's why?" Tsukiko asked, more to herself than Kazuya.

Kazuya asked "Why what?"

Tsukiko answered "My friends said they saw a handsome and smart person yesterday and that is you."

Kazuya looked slightly smug as he said to himself "So they called me smart and handsome, they know what they are talking about."

Tsukiko, learning that Kazuya is a narcissist learned to call him Naru, short for narcissist, something that described the boy awfully well and it seemed to suit him too.

When Tsukiko left she saw her friends waiting for her she told them all about what happened.

Keiko said "So Kazuya-sempai is a ghost hunter, it somehow suits his personality."

Tsukiko P.O.V

When Keiko-chan said Naru suited being a ghost hunter I knew I had to agree. That is one profession he is destined for and even my HI agreed with me on this.

A few minutes later a girl named Kuroda appeared and asked me if she would introduce her to Naru saying she is a psychic plus she could sense the spirits in the old school house. She is lying because I can see her lie and I sensed that she had no powers, besides I can actually see the spirits so if one appeared I would see it even if I didn't want to because for some reason ever since birth I had been able to see spirits though they do their best to avoid me, their instincts telling them I am a danger hazard. It's not my fault my flames can also purify the spirits if I wanted to or even subconsciously do it.

The next day, after I told Naru that naru is short for narcissist, I see a lady and man walking around and when they get to me they tell us that the principal hired us only because the office is near here. I was about to retort since it kind of felt like my family and friends but Naru beat me to it.

"Isn't a priestess supposed to be a maiden?" he said while I and the man behind her started laughing at his retort.

"Why you?" the shrine priestess, Ayako said, angry at being insulted like that.

Before she could say anything else Naru asked "Who is that behind you, he looks too smart to be your assistant."

The man answered "I am a monk from Mt. Koya, my name is Takigawa Houshou."

Naru retorted "I thought monks were not supposed to grow hair."

"He is an apostate." Said Ayako.

"Hey I am on hiatus!' said Houshou.

I hold in my laugh realizing that Kuroda is within hearing distance so I don't. After that we have an argument and Kuroda leaves after saying she would curse Ayako, Even knowing that the monk and Ayako shouldn't have argued like that just because they were adults meaning they should have more manners than adults I won't say anything because I am still nervous and I barely talked to others other than Michiru, Keiko and my other friends and mother. For now I will ignore Kuroda even though I sensed that the girl will put the others in danger and it was not right to leave the other 2 to get injured.

When the principal appeared he had another person with him, it was a boy who didn't look that much older than myself and is probably a foreigner for that matter. The principal introduced us to him and we laughed because his accent was funny but he didn't mind, in fact it was as if he was expecting it the whole time, maybe he already did know his accent was funny and wanted us to laugh but that couldn't be though my intuition told me otherwise. When he told us about him being a priest, both monk and Ayako had stopped laughing, looking at him like a possible enemy, they probably noticed that he wasn't lying so they took him more seriously.

After the introduction, everybody else went their own way except John who asked to join us while I happily agreed, not wanting to do all the equipment by myself. I remembered my first time seeing a ghost, it was when I was 8 and the ghosts kept running away from me before I learned that my flames could both hurt and purify them. Now I suppress 499/500 of my powers to let the ghost be in a 20 ft. radius of me, it would be a little funny though if any ghost ran away when I didn't suppress even 9/10 my power. I'm special seeing as I also can see ghosts but that could be my own little secret and no one has to know about it. I also learned that I had precognition, retro-cognition, aura reading and psychokinesis not too long after I had seen my first ghost but instead of fearing me my mom just said I am special while helping me control my powers. Even then I remember hating my powers because I was scared that someone would call me freak or something before I learned that in the mafia there are others like that too though only my mom knew about my powers because others with this powers were forced to stay in a facility if they are not taken in by a famiglia of their choosing.

Looking around I noticed that there are no ghosts in this building, I show half of my power but there is no scream or anything, meaning there is no ghost here. If there was they would be screaming in fear if they felt my power, a common occurrence that occurred whenever I saw a ghost and it helped me feel more confident even by a tiny bit.

I went straight to Naru and told him "There is no ghost here."

Right after that I saw a girl come in and say "I agree with the girl, I have not seen or sensed a single ghost in this building."

Looking at her I realized she is the T.V star Hara Masako. She must have also been asked by the principal to exorcise or purify the spirits meaning the principal didn't believe in our skills which I can actually see him doing. Not surprising since he hired so many people before her even though we were here.

Naru looked at me, asking "How were you able to know that?"

I knew it was stupid to lie to them so I just said the truth "I have the ability to see spirits, in fact I saw my first one when I was 8 and tried to stay away from them."

He looked doubtful and Ayako, the monk, plus John looked at me disbelievingly and they had knew I wasn't lying. They were honestly surprised and I couldn't blame them as I was also shocked when I realized it was an evil spirit who ran away before I caught it and purified it, telling it to move on after listening to its story. That was the first and only time I had purified a spirit as all others stayed away except those distantly related from me, specifically the previous Vongola bosses who I had fought numerous times to both train myself and tell them that I won't become Decima no matter what the consequences of those actions may be.

Everybody looked at me plus Masako doubtfully since we both claimed that there are no ghosts here. A bit unnerved I looked around, noticing Kuroda as here and then she said that there are spirits here which angered me a bit too as she was mocking those who had psychic powers who were the ones who suffered because of people doubting their skills while she just talked like it is nothing.

A little later Ayako did an exorcism with the rest of us just watched and just as were about to leave the windows shattered but thankfully thanks to my intuition I was able to make sure no one got hurt.

Once again Kuroda started an argument saying the ghosts hadn't left and Masako stood up for her while telling Ayako that there were none in the first place. Kuroda argued saying she was nearly killed by one when Naru said it was probably a poltergeist and when I repeated the word Kuroda started talking about it, making me feel like this is a parapsychology class.

Naru then asked "Tsukiko, before the glass shattered why did you tell us to get down?"

I answered "As I said before there is no ghost-"

Ayako said "There is! We were just attacked by one!"

My intuition suddenly yelled danger and I remembered Masako went upstairs to check once more. I hurriedly ran up the stairs, almost using my flames to get up there quicker before realizing there were others here too. I reached her just in time before she fell down and pulled her up while the others looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

Naru answers "Mai you got here just before Hara-san fell down completely. How did you even now that she was going to fall?"

I answer "I have other powers that I prefer to keep to myself so I can't tell you how I knew but I am going to tell you once more there in no other spirit here, right Masako-san?"

Masako nods, saying "Yes, Sawada-san is right. There are no spirits here."

Ayako asks "What do you mean there is no ghost here?! The girl almost fell down from here and you say there is no ghost."

John said "I will do an exorcism here just to make sure there are no ghosts okay."

We all nodded, me a little more reluctant because I knew there would be no use. Though I didn't say anything because I did not want to be rude on the inside I was fuming before I realized something, I wasn't that uncomfortable as I thought I would be. At first I was a complete stranger before I realized that I was warming up to them, even I didn't know why and it made me happy because I could feel myself talking more confidently like I did with my famiglia. It had been a long time since I felt like but I immediately stopped acting emotional as it would only hinder me right now and I didn't have the time to find out why.

While John headed upstairs and started the exorcism we were watching from the base when my intuition was once again yelling me that danger was going to come again. After opening the door I ran into the room, grabbed John and quickly left the room just before the ceiling had collapsed on the spot where me and John were just moments before. Something wasn't right, I had seen no ghost, felt no presence in the room or any supernatural power being used in the room and yet the room still had collapsed plus if it wasn't for my quick reflexes John would be injured or worse dead.

Not long after that everybody except Naru left but since I didn't want to be teased by Bou-san, what we named the monk since calling Houshou or Takigawa seemed a bit weird. As soon as they all left I went out of my hiding spot from under the desk a blind spot of one of the cameras that were in the classroom and went to the base where Naru was waiting for me, obviously having noticed I never left the building as he was looking at the door the whole time I was gone it seems.

"Why haven't you left yet? It's already nightfall and I don't want to be responsible for you being late to class tomorrow." He said, a little annoyed that I kept on bothering him today. First I learned that he didn't eat a lot or right so I brought him my homemade food which can easily match a five star chef and all he did was ignore me, almost not eating it if it wasn't for the fact that I had opened up the box and was about to feed him myself. Second, I didn't take care of myself properly as shown by the fact that I rushed to help Masako and John despite me being in danger. Lastly because I was hiding something from him despite him wanting to know what.

After that we stayed up until 3 in the morning where we finished and found out the results of our research, ground sinking, something I should've realized and I was happy that Reborn wasn't watching otherwise he would torture me in the worst way possible.

The next day after happily waking Naru up everybody came together.

"Why did you call us?" Ayako asked.

I said "We called you because I and Naru have already figured out this case."

"What?" they all asked except Masako as she was smirking behind that kimono of hers.

I say "Please let me finish or we won't be getting anywhere. Anyway as I was saying there is no ghost here. There never was, when we did a full examination of this place while you guys weren't here we discovered that the ground was sinking causing the building to collapse which is why all the things so far are happening."

Kuroda said "But what about the ghost that attacked me?!"

I knew she wasn't calm, she didn't want the school to know otherwise everyone would ignore her even more in school so she kept denying it, in her mind the ghost had to exist because if not what happened so far would be nothing but a small dream.

"Maybe it's a specter that is after you." Naru said.

Right as I was about to scold Naru for saying that to Kuroda, my intuition was once again giving me warning bells and the only word in my mind that I shouted was "Run!"

As we were almost out the building the doors started opening and closing with objects aiming at Kuroda. Moving her so she wouldn't get hurt I also noticed she had PK powers and punched her stomach, softly so it wouldn't hurt much but just enough to knock her out and almost simultaneously the objects stopped moving while we left the building. The only one who noticed that I had knocked Kuroda out and the objects had then immediately stopped moving was Naru who didn't say anything which I didn't mind because I didn't want to be questioned on how I knew.

After that everyone except Masako, John and I had started blaming Naru because of his false results.

Angry I said "Well do you know what did it and where is the proof that it was a ghost? Please tell me Mr. I am a monk and Ms. I am a priestess because you are oh son knowledgeable that it must be a ghost that have caused this. You may not believe me but I can see ghosts and I have not seen a single ghost in this building despite being here for about 3 days! So can you give me any proof because when I see a ghost I will believe you but if I don't see a ghost I know it's not there. Watch, Naru and I will find out how this happened and for your information I already know who did it but I just need proof otherwise you guys won't believe me like I shouldn't believe you. Isn't that right Matsuzaki-san?"

They flinch at the coldness and truth of my words but I did not care. They dare accuse us of how our results are wrong yet they do nothing and don't have anything that tells us that there is a ghost here. If I see a ghost then yes I would know our claim may be wrong but I don't see one, I don't feel one and I know Kuroda is the culprit but first I need proof. Even though I know I have proof at least I am going to wait and have proof then just say Kuroda is the culprit with no proof and just baseless accusations like how they had said there were ghosts here like them.

"Naru can I be excused? I feel tired right now." I say and he nods.

The next day I see that the van is not there and go to my homeroom a bit saddened that Naru had probably left though my intuition was saying otherwise that is until I heard the speaker say "Sawada Tsukiko, Kuroda Naoko please report to the principal's office right now, I repeat Sawada Tsukiko, Kuroda Naoko please report to the principal's office right now."

Kuroda and I both head to the principal's office and when we got there I was surprised to see everyone in the case there.

Naru just says "Okay so everyone who is involved in the case is here. Let's begin, I would like everyone to focus on the light. Focus all you're breathing on the time of the light, relax your shoulders. Concentrate on the light.

I immediately noticed what was happening and was sad that I couldn't be affected. No matter how much a person may try it is impossible even for the strongest hypnotist in the world to hypnotize a Vongola but maybe my brother would be hypnotized. He shows no signs of inheriting our father's blood despite them looking alike and her mom did tell her that he was actually the child of another woman. There was also no signs of him having strong sky flames like her, in fact her brother had practically non-existent sky flames and her father who she now considered Reborn had thought that the father probably wasn't Iemitsu though the idea was sent out the roof when Iemitsu, who temporarily went home came back while she and Reborn took a blood test. In the end Ieyatsu wasn't Nana's son but he was Iemitsu's meaning he would probably inherit Vongola because Iemitsu said she should have a heir while Ieyatsu becomes boss and she had cut all relations to him by using court so on papers she would be Reborn's daughter with Iemitsu having no connection to her except being her mother's husband yet still being blood related. It also meant that Iemitsu had no control over her nor did Vongola as she other than being Reborn, who helped the famiglia was not connected to her. Iemitsu was furious but he couldn't do anything and not only that Ieyatsu's real mom had wanted Ieyatsu back but had disappeared mysteriously so Ieyatsu while not being Nana's real son had been sent to stay with Nana because Iemitsu was still the father so Nana being his wife would take care of him. Ieyatsu who used to order Nana around could no longer do it because she had now the ability to throw the child out since he was not her real child nor did she ever adopt him and she could easily file a divorce with Iemitsu so the boy would end up staying with them but it would also mean Ieyatsu being in more danger so Ieyatsu could do nothing about it. Everyone except Ieyatsu and Iemitsu were happy about these outcomes and when Iemitsu tried to force Nana to adopt the boy she threatened him with spouse abuse. Reborn would kill any assassins after Nana and after a while they had gotten proof against Iemitsu who could go to jail for hiring people to kill his own wife. Of course he had thought nothing much of it so she called the cops on him and he was forced to go to jail but he was bailed by Nono who had no idea what was going on. After that Iemitsu tried to use Nono but failed when he was then forced to support his ex-wife as they were divorced because of his son. Not long after Reborn, in his adult form married Nana and they were a happy family except Ieyatsu who had almost went back to Italy but had to stay with Nana as Iemitsu would not be able to take care of him because of work. Oh how she loved laws and revenge.

Before she realized it the hypnotism session was over.

"You weren't being affected were you Tsukiko?" Naru asked.

I answered with a simple "No."

He nodded, expecting my answer probably before telling us "Be back tonight."

I had actually tried to get hypnotized but I failed miserably, not only me but some other Vongola bosses had tried to get hypnotized but people like Iemitsu and Ieyatsu would get hypnotized easily. I knew it wasn't Ieyatsu's fault at first but then he tried to hurt us using Iemitsu and his so called friends who would listen to his ever other like a dog and because of his personality which wasn't affected by his father because all Iemitsu did was spoil him so it couldn't be him meaning that is how Ieyatsu naturally is. Learning that I had start hating him but over time he got worse and my hatred of him grew exponentially to the point I only felt hatred. He had hurt those precious to me and Iemitsu always told them to apologize because they were Ieyatsu's _servants_ and she had hit Iemitsu for that, telling him that they were _her guardians_ in which Iemitsu had no power over her as they all were her guardians not Ieyatsu's. After that Iemitsu had left but not before he called her a whore and she then gave him a punch full of sky flames which left a 3rd degree burn on his stomach where she had punched. He had tried to control her but failed and Nono who had been witnessing this had Iemitsu demoted while Lal Mirch take over who trained Iemitsu roughly, enough to not make him any stronger but enough to torture the bastard. After that no one had any respect for Iemitsu, to make it simple he was humiliated in front of the mafia world and even his former enemies deemed him worthy of being their enemy despite his strength which was later found out to be the strength of his pupil who he was using to make himself look better. Basil had been promoted and learned that Iemitsu also planned to humiliate him while he was in Japan with making him both bait and a laughing stock because of how talked. In truth Ieyatsu was a weakling who had _no relations_ to Vongola Primo at all, it turned out Nana had been the actual descendent luckily because they still needed an heir so Reborn and Nana had start working on it because Nana wanted another child who is possibly the next heir of Vongola if Nana and the child both consented, actually the child because Nana had said that I also had a choice and I declined so if the next child didn't want to inherit the Vongola they didn't have to. That was 3 and a half years ago and I now have an innocent if not sadistic little brother named Kohaku who is really smart for his age and agreed to be the next boss because despite having a body of a 2 almost 3 year old has the mind of a 20 year old which is most likely inherited from Reborn. I was ecstatic and had visited the little devil every time I had a chance since I also, somehow ended up inheriting some of Reborn's characteristics when it was then discovered that Iemitsu had implanted Reborn's sperm into Nana so I am technically Reborn's child by blood too which made both me and Reborn angry plus happy. Angry because he had stolen Reborn's sperm then implanted it in Nana and happy because we were now also blood related meaning no relation to Iemitsu at all. We also learned Iemitsu had originally planned to use me as a weapon but then planned to make me Ieyatsu's fiancée by saying that Nana had cheated on him but because of all that happened Reborn had almost killed Iemitsu while I was just happy that Reborn is my actual father and kept the last name Sawada to only honor Primo, besides Iemitsu isn't really a Sawada so Reborn didn't care as long as I knew who my family is.

Taking my mind off of that matter I wonder what Naru had been planning for that night. He had not told me despite knowing that I had not been hypnotized, probably because he wanted to surprise me just like I had surprised my new family. I could remember it as if it was yesterday, I had been afraid but I wanted to give my father a good birthday present so I had used my PK and lifted him up, making him fly around Namimori with him giving me a score of 100 points afterwards plus instead of fearing me or anything everyone was happy and complied to my wishes to keep this power a secret. Though everyone was indeed surprised when I told them I could actually see spirits though Hayato just said that it was only natural seeing as I am amazing, his words not mine. Noticing the time I give them a quick message with a report on how I was doing and what happened over the past week before heading to the old school building before I am late and Naru will chew me out. When I get there I see the man who had tried to help me but got injured for no reason instead and I smile at him.

"Hello." I say.

He says "Hello and thank you for the food."

I had sent him some homemade Chinese food that according to Uncle Fon are very good and since he is Chinese I figured it would be good to give some of it, if only to make him hate me less then he already did, which was obvious because of his hissing shiki.

Not soon after everyone who had been in the room earlier had been there in the base looking at the chair in the room that was moving and warm meaning a poltergeist was moving it.

I wasn't really shocked this information and Naru said "I'm sure Tsukiko already knows what's happening. She said it earlier didn't she 'I already know who did it but I just need proof otherwise you guys won't believe me like I shouldn't believe you.' Tsukiko had already known but she didn't tell anyone because she wanted proof to show you guys before saying who it was. Earlier I planted a hypnotic suggestion into your minds saying that this chair would move and poltergeist activity is mostly due to human so when the chair moved it had enough proof to show that it is human who had done this and they mostly are caused by high stress or people who are longing to be acknowledged."

At this everybody looked at Kuroda who looked shaken up and I couldn't blame her.

Bou-san said "You did this whole time and you didn't even realize. Whoa."

Looking at the rest of them I said "She had enough motive because of how we acted against her, especially Ayako. The way you all treated her I can't blame her for doing it, it's true that I hated it when she did it but you are adults and not children anymore so please tell me why you did it."

Bou-san and Ayako both looked guilty, even if Kuroda lied they are adults and should have not reacted like how they did. Besides Kuroda must have been somewhat ridiculed because of her lies so they had no reason to lash on her too.

Ayako said "How does that explain what happened to me? I was locked up in a room earlier."

I answered "There was a nail in the door way. Kuroda probably put it there to scare you and since no one was watching the base she could've easily snuck in to erase the video. You are actually lucky she didn't do worse with how you treated her."

Ayako said "What do you mean?"

I sigh, looking at Kuroda before looking at Ayako again, saying "What I am saying is that she had the chance to lock you in a room similar to the room John had done his prayers in but less deadly, enough to injure you but not hurt you to keep you in the hospital for 2 or 3 days but instead she locked you up in a room which was actually quite stable. Kuroda must have noticed the other room that you were heading to was dangerous too because the next room would be the one that lands you in the hospital even if she didn't lock you up. Since she locked you up you never went to the other room keeping you away from the danger. Even if you insulted her she helped you in a way that you would listen to her because you would not listen to what she said directly despite it not being that dangerous and you had hurt her emotionally too. Despite you being the older one she acted more mature and knew that even if she's angry she should help you somehow. Besides it would make her feel calmer."

Ayako looked at Kuroda feeling even guiltier, the girl had helped her despite how unfair she was being to the girl and not only that she was the older one so it wasn't proper for her to act the way she did. Ayako said "Sorry." To Kuroda before asking "What should we tell the principal, we were hired to exorcise or purify the ghost you know."

Naru answered "Simple there was a ghost but it had been exorcised and that the building would no demolish because of weak support. We will divide the money equally so we won't have to worry about money either."

Monk said "Well I don't know about you but I will definitely miss you guys. Jou-chan you are amazing though, are you really able to see spirits though? I mean I heard that Eugene Davis was also able to see spirits, in fact he is a perfect medium, a person without psychometry and yet able to see spirits. He's been missing for over a year now though."

I nod, remembering Eugene sounded remarkably similar to Gene but it couldn't be could it. Meh I will just ask him about it when I see him again.

The next day I see Naru putting back the equipment and go to help him.

"Naru let me help since I am going to still be your assistant for the next few moments anyway." I say feeling a little lonely. In the case it felt nice and lively plus it seemed interesting, now that it is over she still wanted to continue for a while.

"Go back to class, you are going to be late to class if you busy yourself with this and I don't want to be held responsible." Naru said.

After school I had went straight home and saw that I had neighbors. Knocking on their doors I saw a person I never expected.

"Naru what are you doing here?" I ask.

He answered "I live here, what else. It looks like we'll be neighbors, oh and Tsukiko, does your school allow you to work part-time?"

I nod and he says "We have a position open so you can work there if you want. Is that okay with you?"

I say "Yes, I would love to work. Thank you so much!" and out of habit I kiss him on the cheek like I do to father when I am happy, not noticing the faint blush on his face afterwards.

The next day I get there and open the door to my new future at Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR as we insiders call it.

 **Please review, thanks for the encouragement.**


End file.
